Salvaje Pasión
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Bruce estaba dispuesto a pagar por encontrar el paradero de Bane, Selina le daria esa informacion a cambio de lo que tanto queria, su cuenta en ceros pero ¿Sera lo que de verdad quiere? ¿O su decisión tambaleara apenas lo vea? Apenas vea a su caballero de la noche.


_**Los personajes son de los Comics de DC, yo solo hice acopio de mi imaginación perversa para hacer algunos cambios en ella.**_

_**Espero que les guste, es mi primer lemmon y espero les guste. Comentarios, tomates(?)**_

_**Salvaje Pasión**_

Había llegado a la hora indicada, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que confiaba realmente en aquella misteriosa y excéntrica mujer cuyo pasado era un matiz de oscuridad y sobriedad. Bruce comenzaba a dudar de aquel encuentro, el precio que pagaría por la información sobre el paradero de Bane era demasiado a comparación con lo que ella le daría a cambio, aun así seguía allí parado esperando a que apareciera. Sabia a la perfección que la cuenta en ceros era lo que ella deseaba, demasiado tentador para negarse.

Por eso supo de inmediato que estaba allí al escuchar el sonido sordo que producían sus tacones sobre el asfalto, la contemplo por breves segundos, era imposible no sentirse atraído. Sus carnosos labios rojos adornados en una traviesa y malévola sonrisa, sus curvilíneas piernas tan largas y bien torneadas que se podían vislumbrar a través del cuero negro de sus pantalones, su pequeña cintura seguido de su esbelto torso de donde se podían observar la redondez de sus senos por debajo del cuero de su traje.

Ella enarco una ceja sintiéndose un tanto incomoda con la mirada que le otorgaba, algo le atraía de aquel enmascarado pero no sabia exactamente que era, nunca le había agradado los actos bondadosos por los demás, usualmente pensaba que las personas se merecían lo que les sucedía, ella solo tomaba las cosas y se iba sin importar a que persona poderosa le quitaba algo que le sobraba.

-Bien, estoy aquí, quiero ver mi cuenta en ceros y luego te llevare con el.-

Aseguro ella con firmeza, clavando la mirada en sus oscuros ojos negros, no era de las personas que se andaba con rodeos, ella quería algo desesperadamente y no pararía hasta tenerlo, era lo que ella hacia, conseguía lo que quería sin detenerse a pensar en el remordimiento.

Bruce se acercó a ella sintiendo un pequeño magnetismo entre ellos y sacó el pequeño dispositivo donde contenía dichosa cuenta. Selina estiro la mano con agilidad para tomarla pero Bruce fue mucho mas rápido, no quería entregarle aquel dispositivo sin saber primero para que lo quería, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad…tal vez seria la ultima que tuviera con ella.

-¿Para que la quieres? Una mujer que vive de los robos para que querría una cuenta en ceros.-

Selina guardo silencio como si aquella pregunta destapara aquel pensamiento o fantasía de su mente, ella se había cansado de robar; por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba empezar de nuevo, sin robos ni ningún engaño y necesitaba esa cuenta para hacerlo, ni siquiera tuvo que responderle. Bruce lo sabia.

-Quieres comenzar desde cero, una nueva vida-

Concluyo el sonriendo internamente, una parte de el creía que Gatubela como la llamaban no tenia ninguna posibilidad de salvarse, de volver a ser Selina Kyle una mujer cualquiera en Gótica pero esta ciudad jamás permitía que un hombre se reivindicara sin perder algo importante y Selina no tenia nada que perder.

O eso creía el.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si me interesara en saber porque razón quieres encontrarte con tu muerte, te lo preguntaría pero esto es solo negocios-

Ella cogió el dispositivo de sus manos y Bruce en acto reflejo la tomó de la cintura acercándola por completo a su cuerpo, Selina sonrió de lado como si aquella cercanía le gustara, podía sentir el aliento de Bruce golpeando contra sus labios de una manera tentadora, una idea se le paso por la mente, una idea que ella quería realizar desde que lo vio por primera vez pero se negaba a aceptar que tuviera esa clase de deseos por aquel hombre…por Batman.

-Es la única manera de salvar esta ciudad, no esta preparada para la oscuridad, se disolverá de inmediato.-

No era necesario darle explicaciones pero sentía que ella era la única a la cual podía compartirle esa clase de pensamientos que muchos había optado por ignorar, Selina se acercó un poco mas a su rostro con los labios de Bruce a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

-Sacrificas demasiado por ellos y posiblemente no salgas vivo de allí por un insignificante acto de valentía. Creo que merezco algo para recordarte, ya que fuiste el que me brindo la oportunidad de cambiar.-

Bruce no tuvo tiempo de responder ante ese comentario, tenia mucho significado para el aquella palabras pero quedaron en el olvido apenas ella posó sus labios de manera salvaje sobre los suyos, tardo unos segundos en responderle de la misma desenfrenada manera, apoderándose por completo de su cintura y dejando que sus pensamientos se disolvieran con esos rojizos labios dominando sus sentidos. Selina no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desarmar su traje, comenzando a buscar los lugares por donde podría sacar aquel traje sin problemas, apenas logro zafarlo, el sintió como era despojado de su armamento y aquel traje que lo protegía, aun así no se separo de sus labios ni de su cuerpo. Sabía que si ella quería podría matarlo en el acto y robar la cuenta en ceros sin ningún problema pero ella quería otra cosa en ese momento y estaba seguro de que no quería arruinar el momento.

Sus manos no se resistieron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Selina aun con el traje puesto, comenzaba a estorbarle aquel cuero negro, de manera dubitativa comenzó a buscar el cierre de este y al encontrarlo lo bajo lentamente dejando que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran la suave piel de su espalda. Ella por su parte aprovecho para acariciar sus pectorales y parte de sus bíceps como si ella fuera la dueña de su cuerpo y nadie mas podía apreciarlo como ella lo estaba haciendo, finalmente ambos quedaron sin aquella ropa y armamento que los protegía, Bruce seguía con la mascara puesta sin saber si apenas ella retirara la mascara, se detendría de inmediato y lo repudiaría.

Selina mordió su labio inferior jalándolo con suavidad mientras su mano se dirigía a su masculinidad acariciándolo por encima de la tela que le quedaba, la única que le impedía estar completamente desnudo. El no pudo evitar gruñir por la sensación tan placentera que esa simple caricia le provocaba, dejo que ella jugara con el bóxer antes de quitárselo por completo y ver como relamía sus labios al ver la erección que sus besos y caricias habían provocado, el pensamiento que anteriormente había pasado por su mente quedo en la historia, la tomó de los glúteos y la pego a la pared de la alcantarilla, dejando que sus manos rozaran lentamente desde sus tobillos hasta su intimidad por encima de sus bragas que se volvían cada vez mas insoportables, de manera casi traviesa jugo con el elástico de ellas antes de zafarla y así poder acariciar su clítoris con suavidad, ella soltó un gemido de placer ante aquel roce delicado que le estaba dando, ya no quería esconderse mas, quería ver el rostro de aquel hombre que comenzaba a ser objeto de el placer que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

La sorpresa que se llevo la dejo sin aliento, era Bruce Wayne, siempre lo había supuesto pero había factores que la hacían dudar, él estaba a punto de agregar algo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Selina pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara, se deshizo de su propio antifaz y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No me sorprende que el millonaria se esconda detrás de la mascara y no arruines el momento.-

No le dio tiempo para procesar sus palabras por sus labios volvieron a esta al instante sobre los suyos devorándolos con una necesidad que parecía felina, Bruce aprovecho para desabrochar el sostén que era la única prenda que quedaba y así pudo abarcar con sus manos esos lechosos y suaves senos que tanto lo invitaban a probarlos, los apretó levemente y acarició como si fueran amasables y tan tersos al contacto, ella detuvo el beso para recorrer su cuello con sus labios, dejando algunas marcas en el, debido a las mordidas que le propinaba. Bruce de manera sensual pego rozó su intimidad con la punta de su miembro haciendo que ambos dejaran escapar jadeos intensos debido aquellos tortuosos roces.

Un simple cruce de miradas, sus alientos entremezclados, los gemidos que acondicionaban el ambiente basto para que el la hiciera suya. Tomando su cintura y penetrándola sin contemplación, ella cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un fuerte gemido lleno de regocijo, Bruce se sentía como si dos piezas de puzzle al fin congeniaran, sus cuerpos se unían de una manera perfecta y sincronizada, el sonido sordo que proporcionaban sus cuerpos al chocar entre ellos era simplemente candente. Sus labios comenzaron a devorar sin piedad los senos de ella, succionándolos y mordisqueándolos con delicadeza, casi saboreaba la exquisita piel de ella, sus manos acariciaron sus glúteos como si codiciara un tesoro mientras sus caderas se movían como si fuera un baile prohibido para ambos, volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso donde los sentimientos comenzaban a colarse en medio del salvajismo y desenfreno.

Selina tenia la respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo le estaba se estremecía de placer ante cada estocada que Bruce producía, sabia que le faltaba poco para llegar al tan ansiado clímax y ya no recordaba haber llegado en otra ocasión de la misma manera y haberse sentido tan completa como se sentía en ese momento. Bruce podía compartir el mismo pensamiento, había estado con muchas mujeres que lo habían hecho tener excelentes orgasmos pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir como este que se desató apenas dio la ultima estocada, viniéndose dentro de ella, dejando que sus fluidos la llenaran y la electricidad del orgasmos se esparciera por todo su ser haciéndolo sentir vivo y pleno, como si no existiera otro hogar que los brazos de esa mujer, los brazos de Selina Kyle.

Al terminar, ambos se miraron tratando de recuperar la respiración esperando que alguno de los dos mencionara algún comentario que arruinara terriblemente lo que acababa de pasar y ambos se hicieran sus caminos por sus lados, ella se iría lejos para comenzar su vida desde cero y el encontraría la muerte al ir tras Bane pero ninguno de los dos quería eso.

Selina fue mucho mas rápida y pronuncio las palabras adecuadas mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bruce con cierto deje de ternura.

-Hoy no iras a ver a Bane, tienes que alistarte porque la oscuridad consumirá tu ciudad y debes estar preparado para defenderla, yo estaré a tu lado procurando que no te maten y utilizaremos armas, es mucho mas divertido así.-

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Rachel, Bruce sonrio verdaderamente, había descubierto en esa noche que la única cosa importante que le quedaba a Selina Kyle era el mismo, Bruce Wayne.


End file.
